Directo al sueño de un Demonio
by Kairi Itsuni
Summary: una chica normal, que es trasportada a un mundo diferente...en contrandose asi en el manga eyeshield 21...
1. doncella

YA_HA¡...AQUI LES DEJO UNA BUENA HIRTORIA...

KeKeKeKe...

Era ...normal como cualquier ciudadano de este MALDITO MUNDO ...  
>y un dia normal como cualquiera podri esperar..un padre embriagado y una madre drogadicta , peleando todo el tiempo como si fuera dever ... ni os llorando , en una esquina de un cuarto tapandose los oidos ...rutina normal de todos los dias , como resultado terminado en mi cuarto buscando paz pero,<br>realmente no podia .Ya que lloraba todos los dias sin para y ya estaba seca por dentro..no que daba nada . solo un corazon suplicando un trasplante para dejar de exejirce e esforsarce en bombear sangre a un cuerpo que no la quieria...  
>desahogaba todo mi dolor con mis labios , mi odio con mi almuhada y mi tristesa con mi corazon estrujandose asiendose mas peque o y mas..mas...peque o hasta que colapsaba con desmallos durmiliestes y vagos pero...presisos para el momento...solo me dormi ...con mis historietas e dibujos y sue os muertos.<br>.hee imposibles..

* ...=_=...

DESPERTE ..EN UN , SILENCIOSO , TRANQUILO...SIN NINGUNA VOZ O GRITOS QUE PROVOCARAN DESMAYOS O CANSANCIO ALGUNO...  
>SOLA CON MI VOZ Y RESPIRACION , PERO...NO ERA TAN HACI , HASTA QUE ME PERCATE DE UNA PRESENCIA..<br>ERA... UNA CILUETA PARADA FRENTE AMI , CON VOZ SUAVE ME DECIA ...

- eres feliz?-...una suave voz me decia...-NO-...respondi, pues mi propio corazon tomo voz de mi,...- ¿por que no?-..-me pregunto sin mas ni meros,...mirandolo el piso y con voz forzada...-¿NO ES OVIO?-...-MIRA MI MALDITA VIDA SOLO QUIERO SALIR Y SI ES NESESARIO MORIR SERIA MEJOR -...mientras una leve sonrisa salio de esa cilueta...- ¿como?..nada de esto..-mientras imagenes de toda mi vida me rodeaban, mi corazon se estrujaba con fuerza al ver las, al no podermas con un grito le frene...-NOOOO¡...-..de pronto la imagenes se expumaron...- ¿estas segura..?-..me replico instantaneamente... mirando asia atras, con mi voz fuerte le ise frente...-SI,,,,.. asi entre dolorosas y sollosas lagrimas, ...-esta..bien doncella-...la cilueta dibujo una sonriza, la cual iba dirijida ami mano, en que tenia una hirtorieta, tratando de volver a mirarlo...desmalle...  
>*<p>

* ...=_=...

*  
>yacia en lugar raro , eraa...como...un aroma suave , limpio, natural, fresco, y un poco a limon , dulce y abundante..<br>abriendo uno de mis ojo..so olientos, habia dormido tan bien ...pero algo estaba pasando no era mi abitacion.. sin duda alguna ..acomparacion de la mia era ahogante y sin animos de muertos...  
>en el medio ojo que avia abierto localise una extructura muy diferentes alas de mi abitacion lo cual me iso saltar de la cama ...contemplando la hermosa habitacion en la que me encontraba , era de un color fuscia claro , con el techo rojo pasion , cama de dos plazas , muebles rojos, una pared espejo ,mas alla un ba o , a todo lujo , con yacusi negro , con un leon blanco tirando agua de su boca en un costado del yacusi , y un laba manos de piedra lisa con un gran espejo en frente.<br>era lo mas hermoso .. que abia visto... desplazandome ala cocina la cual se encontraba en el livin mismo en un rincon como especie de bar esquicito..blanco completo y sus piesas e cubiertos eran negros lo cual asia muy perfecto contraste...  
>mire un costado y localize un plasma de mas de 50' pulgadas , era muy grande ...me senti mas peque a , mas..de lo que soy..<p>

era tan genial que senti que era perfecto..en ese minuto me di cuenta ... que llebaba una carta en la mano , cual abri con miedo a que desaparesiera o terminara este sue o perfecto...en el decia:...

''ESTE ES MI REGALO PARA QUE SEAS FELIZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ..MI DONCELLA..  
>YA QUE HAY UNA PERSONA QUE ESTA SUPLICANDO TU LLEGADA.. pd:.. ...MIRATE EN UN ESPEJO , PARA QUE TE EMPIESES A ACOSTUMBRAR...<br>JAJAJJA... atte: .T..S.

me senti confundida, tome la carta y la guarde en uno de mis bolcillos , ya que no entendi al 100% lo que estaba escrito en ella , pero lo que si capte era que me daba miedo mirarme al espejo y que era estra o la letras T..S pero sabia que con el tiempo lo descubriria ..  
>me deriji al ba o , la cualmente con miedo y escalofrios en las piernas..con los ojos serrados me pare defrente al espejo y me dije:<p>

-A LA CUENTA DE TRES..1..2...YYyy..3 -...(me mire al espejo y con un grito , todos los de la cuadra sabian que estaba hay...)

-SOYY...SOY...S.S. -..

-UN ANIME -..

mirandome medi cuaenta rapidamente de que era uno de los tantos dibujos que habia echo imaginandome en esa dimencion...y senti como algo se me olvidaba mire ami alrededor y depronto sono un despertador que apague inmediatamente al percatarme , que marcaba las 7:00 en punto..  
>senti como mi mirada me hobligaba a mirar mi bolcillo ...y reaccione a sacar la carta que abia guardado resientemente y opte por dale la buelta y se behia escrito en el lado inferior de ella ...<p>

AQUI DEJO LOS DATOS TU YOS..E INSTRUCCIONES.-..  
>USARAS EL MISMO NOMBRE , LO CUAL CORRESPONDE A kairi itsuni TELEFONO ..798865 DIRECCION ..hadachiba #749 NUMERO MOVIL ..63060426 SITUACION FAMILIAR..estas viviendo sola tus padres viajaban demaciado y murieron en un accidente aereo..asique te alimentas con los trabajos de internet y los trabajos de diseyadora ..con tu talento como dibujante y tu forma de razonar se te sera facil en contrar mas trabajos..<br>HAAaa..ME OLVIDABA TU INSTITUTO ES EL istituto devil s bats ..  
>SUERTE...jaja..<br>atte: T..S

no podia creer que una cosas tan incrible me estaba pasando ami..estaba en el mundo anime..  
>lo tanto abi anelado lo tenia alfin,,,y era sierto..eraa..REAL..era..de carne y hueso...<p>

depronto me di cuenta que en una isquinita de la carta decia..

-HAA OTRA COSA TUS CLASES COMIENSAN ALA 8.00 EN PUNTO ..  
>SUERTE -...<p>

dandome una escalofriante sensacion ..vire mi mirada , al despertador que marcaba 7:30 am ..  
>-estoy JODIDA ..-..<p>

cuanto me di cuenta que en un costado estaba una nota que decia ..  
>-DATE PRISA ...TU INSTITUTO ESTA 4 CUADRAS MAS ABAJO..-<p>

asi que corri al mueble que estaba en una esquina de mi habitacion y en contre rapidamente un uniforme , con la insignea del instituto , lo cual ya no me sorprendia que lo encontrase ayi...sali corriendo dela abitacion baje las escaleras y en la entrada havia una mochila que estaba un poco pesada, pero ignore la razon de que estubiera hay...  
>..y sali corriendo...<p>

*  
>Despues de aver corrido 4 cuadras sin parar mis rodillas temblaban y no ostante termine por llegar aun pizarron con los nombres de los alumnos correspondientes a sus salones de clase...<p>

divice mi nombre muy pronto y no tome encuanta ninguno mas ...ya que solo tome atencion la sala de clases y el curso ..  
>subi los escalones al tercer piso .cuando encontre alfin mi salon de clases , como aqui se acostumbra decir... me arme de valor y me adentre al salon ..era..<br>muy espacioso , lo que era un alibio ya que me aterraban los lugares concurridos ..y me despistaban demaciado ..  
>asi que sabia que me hiria bien en estas clases y por supuesto NUEVA VIDA...<br>de pronto se siente abrir la puerta de la clase y aparese la profesora .., todos se pararon lo que , entendi en aser lo mismo al igual que los demas y me pare..

-BUENAS TARDES ALUMNOS ...-..

-QUIERO DECIRLES QUE HOY SE ENCUENTRA ENTRE NOSOTROS UNA NUEVA ALUMNA TRANSFERIDA ...-..

-NOS DARIA EL HONOR DE PRESENTARSE?-..

-claro -..

-mi nombre es KAIRI ITSUNI..y mucho gusto en conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos bien..-..

-GRACIAS..-

-SE ORITA ITSUNI-..

-AHORA EMPESAREMOS LAS CLASES-..

en ese momento me percate de que era el punto de atraccion de la clase , y no dejaban de mirarme pero, habia algo que me molestaba pero no logre divisar cual era..solo que era una mirada penetrante y ecalofrieantemente elada...  
>depronto la profesora noto que yo era la unica que tomaba atencion en su clase que se refirio a ellos..<p>

.-CLASE COMO VEO QUE ESTAN MUY INTERESADOS EN LA SE ORITA ITSUNI LES DARE LA HORA PARA CONOSERLA MEJOR..-..

en ese presiso momento fue cuando el curso completo se me vino ensima ,,,

-DE DONDE VIENES?-..

-de latino america-..

-EN SERIO.. -..

-WAUU -..

-CUANTOS A OS TIENES?-..

-15,,.-..

-HAAA ..-..

-SI QUIERES PUEDES JUNTARTE CON NOSOTRAS ..-.

-si claro-..

asi se me paso la clase entera pero ala vezz..habia que admitirlo era genial..ser el punto de atraccion..  
>me llamo laatencion cuando una chica se me aparecion denfrente mio ..<p>

-OLA ME LLAMO SANEKI HARAGUA-...

-ola..yo soy kairi itsuni -..

nos isimos amigas rapidamente , asi se paso toda la tarde..

al terminar las clases me senti agoviada y cansada ya que no tenia ganas de aser nada asi que, se me ocurrio ,recorrer el istituto era genial muchos salones , todo limpio sin ningun rastro de disturvios ni destrozos, y pase a comprar unas goma de mascar sin azucar, para el rato , pero me percate de un ruido , mas bien como tipo choques , y disparos?..que provenian del patio de deportes del instituto.. me propuse a investigar..

al llegar al patio note..unos chicos se esforsaban por entrenar..pero era algo desolado ya que solo se constituian en tres solamente , un gordito enorme , pero muy feliz..., un chico muy formidable , se veia gentil...pero el que mas me llamaba la atencion era , era un rubio con pelos casi puntiagudos con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos diminutos verdes , pero llenos de pasion gerrera , pero lo mas llamativo y raro era como sonrreian, cada vez que el rubio tomaba, un arma y disparaba contra ellos...les paresia divertido eso?...

definitivamente los ruidos provenian de esos chicos solos entrenado bruscamente, pero y los demas ..era extra o alverlos tan solos entrenado de esa manera..  
>y como terminaban agotados en el suelo terroso empapados de sudor...apenas respirando , asi que alrebentar mi pompa de mascar , senti como mi cuerpo me decia que los ayudara pero como?..no los conocia ni tampoco ellos ami..<p>

fue en ese en tonces cuando se veia como un grupo de basquetball se ponian en frente de ellos con mirada de burla...se podia apresiar como el rubio se enojaba y les terminaba disparando para que se fueran, pero aun asi no se movia ni un solo centimetro..fue cuando escuche decir::

-mira son los perdedores del equipo de football americano...que pena por ellos solo son unos inutiles y fracasados..-

- por que no se rinden y seban asus casas?..-

-y deja las canshas para los verdaderos equipos-..

antes de ver como el rubio se le tiraba en sima , con un gran pu o marcado de ira, dejando al capitan contrario en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre en la nariz,  
>mientra se vehia como el equipo de basketball se les tiraban todos en sima del rubio , golpeandolo de tal manera que salio disparado asia los brasos de sus dos compa eros, reteniendolo asi para no volviera a ir contra ellos.. fue cuando el gordito avanso contra ellos lansadolos lejos fuera del campo..<br>quedando solo el capitan tirado en el suelo con una cara de de terror marcada en su rostro , fue hay cuando el chico formidable con una sola patada mando ha volar al capitan contra los de su equipo dejado en claro que no volvieran a hacercarse a este lugar...

el equipo salio corriendo como gallinas depaboridas , asia el otro patio, pero la tencion se volvio asi el runio que se retorcia de dolor al ver como se tapaba una parte del torso o pecho no lograva distinguir...asi que fui asi ellos posisionandome en el lado derecho del rubio..  
>inmediatamente supe que era una costilla rota..mientras me veian con cara de tremendamente sorprendidos..pero no les preste atencion en ello y les dije::<p>

-nesecito recostarlo en una banquilla pueden llebarlo..-..

-SSI ..CLARO..-

fue cuando lo tomaron en los brasos de ambos y lo sitiaron en una banca sercana..  
>nesecitaba en deresar esa costilla...lebantandole levemente la polera le dije , mientras atonitos me quedaban mirando::<p>

-esto dolera un poco . fue cuando con mis dedos , en derese su constilla rapidamente sin pensarlo..-

-AGRRRR... -

era como si gruñera para esconder el dolor..vi como unos filudos colnillos provinientes de su boca se asomaban con lentitud, lo que me paresia curioso y me distrajo por un momento, ignorando las palabras que salian de ella..

HIRUMA::-OLLE ...

KURITA:: esta bien?..

-si solo es una costilla rota..(aun ignorando al rubio)

HIRUMA:: QUIEN ERES?

MUSASHI:: segura que no le pasa nada mas?..se ve muy feo..

-no lo solo sesecita reposar unas semanas para bajar la inchason del golpe..-(aun ignorandolo , hasta que rebento..)

HIRUMA::TU ..MALDITA MUJER.. ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?..

-si..-.

en ese momento me paresio divertido la cara que ponia ,,jaja,,era realmente gracioso..y me percate que al revisar mi mochila note , adentro avia ; tre botellas con agua fresca ,tres toallas , y un botiquin..que fue lo mas que me sorprendio por dentro..  
>pero asiendo aun lado esa expresion , opte por ofrecerlas..<p>

-tomen..aqui tienen agua fresca y toallas limpias..-.

KURITA::WUUOO..GRACIAS ..

MUSASHI::te agradesco este gesto de tu parte..

RHIRUMA::MALDITA MUJER..TODAVIA NO NOS DICES CUAL ES TU NOMBRE Y QUE ASES AQUI..

-ha..es verdad..

KURITA::SI...ES VERDAD CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?

-lo siento por lo descortes pero, mi nombre es kairi itsuni , y llegue hoy a este instituto , soy trasferida de latino america..

MUSASHI::baya pero es desde el otro lado del mapa, y desde tan lejos...

KURITA::una amiguita estranjera..yupi

HIRUMA::KeKeKeKe..CON QUE UNA MALDITA ESTRANJERA..

MUSASHI::HIRUMA NO SEAS ASI CON NUESTRA NUEVA AMIGA..lo siento por ese estupido , el es hiruma youichi y yo soy musashi..y-

KURITA::Y YO SOY KURITA ...

-genial en conoserlos..

HIRUMA::TODAVIA NO NOS DICES POR QUE ESTAS AQUI..

-haa..solo hiva caminando por aqui..

mientras que el rubio miraba mi mochila , las toallas y el agua..y dejando se escapar una gran sonrrisa diabolica verse facilmente..

HIRUMA::KeKeke..Y POR QUE LAS COSAS QUE TRAIAS ERAN EXACTAMENTE PARA NOSOTROS?...KeKeke-

-haa no es nada olvidalo..jajaXD(demonios )

HIRUMA:: QUE ES ESO?..(mientras instruciaba mi mochila)

-deja eso hay...

HIRUMA::GOMA DE MASCAR ..SIN AZUCAR?..

-haaa,,,eso es raro?..por que ami no me gusta el azucar...

depronto senti como los dos me miraban de ami y despues a hiruma , pero no lograba entender?...  
>cuando..<p>

MUSASHI::lo que pasa es que a hiruma tampoco le gusta el azucar, creiamos que era el unico que no le gustaba , hasta ahora...-

-en serio..?-

KURITA::SII..JJAJA VALLA HIRUMA TIENEN ALGO EN COMUN..

HIRUMA::KeKeKe..SOLO E PURA CASUALIDA MALDITO GORDO...(mirandome de reojo)  
>.si,,no creo que le guste el negro, ni las canciones metaleras o roqueras y algunas canciones de ingles, tambien informarse de todo ni chantajear ala gente..<br>soy muy rara parese...jaja,,

mientras miro a musashi y noto totalmente boquiabiertos los DOS mirandome fijamente , mientras que hiruma me mira con asombro , entre enojos de furia con una vena al estilo anime ...casi esplotando..dice::

HIRUMA::EESO ES IMPOSIBLE... MALDITA MUJER ..

-por que es imposible?

HIRUMA::POR QUE..POR QUE...POR QUE SII ..

-eso no importa despues discutimos es punto...ahora quedate quieto...

-tengo que vendarte..osino se te volvera ha inchar...pero tendras que quedarte descansando durante una semana...

-de acuerdo?-

HIRUMA::AUCH.. NOTAN FUERTE MALDITA MUJER..

-no escucho ...

..KeKeKe

*  
>KURITA::(susurro)musashi..no crees que hiruma esta muy manzo con nuestra nueva amiga...<p>

MUSASHI::(susurro)si..mi amigo nuestro hiruma se acaba de encontrar con un obstaculo que cambiara toda su vida...

KURITA::(susr) COMO MUSASHI?

MUSASHI::(susr)nada..mi amigo, con el tiempo te daras cuenta...

terminando asi ...amiga de kurita , musashi y por supuesto del gru o de hiruma...  
>esto va asaer genial...lo preciento..XD *<br>* ******DESPUES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO***

-bueno chicos los veo ma ana..

-adios..

MUSASHI::adios kairi..

KURITA::asta ma ana amiguita..

-a todo esto donde esta hiruma?..

MUSASHI::no lo se?...pero no te preocupes el es asi..

-haa..bueno..

KURITA::si el siempre es asi ..bueno adios

-adios

me dirijia asi mi casa , cuando siento que me estan siguiendo, desde hacia mucho , la verdad , pero no le avia tomado atencion, llevaba caminando 10 minutos y todabia siento esa presencia..se me ocurrio entroducirme en una tienda de ropa para despistar al persiguidor..entrando , me escondi detras de una estanteria dicimulando mi presencia..despues de otros 10 minutos me proponia salir cuando , siento estayar una pompa de goma de mascar detras de mi, voltie rapidamente, y era hiruma , sentado detras de mi con un gesto de aburrimiento , como si estubiese esperando mi reaccion hacia bastante tiempo , sentado hay, ...

-hi..hhi..hiruma ..-

-PARESES ASUSTADA MALDITA MUJER? KeKeKeKe...

-como no lo e de estar si me asustas de esa manera? ..

-espera un segundo.. eras tu quien me seguias hiruma?

-TE SORPRENDE MALDITA MUJER..?

-como no? si me estas siguien desde el instituto , sin dar se al ..

-como saber que eras tu?

-como no tener miedo?

-hiruma

-YA ..NO ES PARA TANTO...MALDITA MUJER?

-TRANQUILIZATE ..SOLO FUE UNA BROMA...KeKeKe..

-JA...JA...JA..adios hiruma..

-OLLE ESPERA

-ESPERA MALDITA SEA

-que quieres? ..me vas a seguir siguiendo como sicopata ha?

-KeKeKe..NOP SOLO QUIERO INVITARTE A ALGO IRRESISTIBLE

-a mi?..que cosa?..

-UN CAFE TRIPLE CARGADO ,ULTRAMENTE CALIENTE ,GRANADO IMPORTADO...HE?..QUE TE PARESE..  
>(a..elsue o de toda mi vida..)<p>

-siii..claro..-

-LO SABIA ,ENTONCES EN MARCHA KeKeKe..

Ojalas no deba...arrepentirme de todo esto y no SER negativa...aunque...y si no me lleba a una cafeteria?...y si me rapta?...y si me asalta?...no , espera el , supuesta mente es mi amigo, no seri capas de aser tal cosa...bueno...nos conocimos hoy ...igual cuenta como amigo, no?...no creo que quiera violarme...jaja el no seria capas...o si?...hay... ya no quiero ir ...ME QUIERO IR AMI CASA *

*****TO CONTINUE...****

espero que les aya gustado..comenten porfa...gomen¡..por la escritura...YA_HA¡nos bemos¡


	2. 2 atracciones

YA_HA¡...AQUI VA EL OTRO...PEDAZO DE HISTORIA MALDITOS MOCOSOS¡...

hiruma¡...callate¡...gomen¡-gomen¡

KeKeKe...¡

bueno...espero que lo disfruten...

Era una tarde bellicima caminando hacia la cafeteria con hiruma, me daba una ambiente confiable me gustaba sentir eso...un que era solamente silencio y miradas de reojo pero no era incomodo , era todo lo contrario, se...sentia realmente bien...

******CAFETERIA*****

como no iva aceptar si era lo que nesecitaba desde que llegue aqui...  
>pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...<p>

-ESTO ERA LO QUE NESECITABA JODIDAMENTE...

-si...-

-PUEDO PREGUNTARTE ALGUNAS DUDAS MALDITA?..

-si..pero empiesa a llamarme por mi nombre..k..a..i..r..i..-

-SEEP..MALDITA MUJER DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTAN TODAS ESA COSAS?

-haass...desde que naci..por que?..-

-MM...NO..TE GUSTA EL ROSADO..?..

-noo..augh que asco ..-

-SI..ES VERDAD...

-USHSH.. MALDITA MUJER ..POR QUE TIENES QUE SER IGUAL QUE YO..

-hiruma..no soy igual que tu..soy mujer y tengo mis variadas..

-por ejemplo...no creo que te gusten los hombres?...

-NO ..QUE ME VISTE CARA DE UN JODIDO GAY? ..

-vez?..otra cosa , te gustan las canciones con sentimientos?..

-SEP..

-enserio?..ah..y que clase de sentimientos..

-EM..

-espera ..los dos al mismo tiempo..ala cuenta de tres..1..2..3..

-HIR/YO::-despedidas -DESPEDIDAS..

-VEZ ..ARGG ..MALDIT..

-espera ..que cancion de ingles te gusta de despedidas?...

-AH..JUST A DREAM..

-oug...por que ..

-QUE QUIERES QUE AGA MALDITA MUJER

-nada lose..pero almenos tenemos alguna diferencia..

-no te gusta los hombres?...

-ni eres mujer ..

-MH..

-ya se ..

-QUE?..

-no te gusta cantar o bailar?..o que se te escapen palabras bonitas de bes encuando? ..

-NI DE CO A ..JODIDA MUJER ..

-vez? ..tenemos diferencias..

- ALGO ES ALGO...

-bueno..basta de charlas..es tarde..tengo que irme ...adios

-HEY..ADONDE VAS?

-a mi casa?...

-NO TE DEJARE IRTE JODIDAMNETE SOLA ...

-ah?...

-VAMOS TE ACOMPA O...

-pues..bien?..creo..

mientras saliamos de la cafeteria , empiesa a llover, ...lo que me faltaba...  
>una lluvia a demaciadas cuadras de mi casa lleguare toda empapada...<p>

-POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS ...TOMA PONTE ESTO SOBRE TU CABEZA...

-ha pues grasias?..

-pero llegaremos empapados ami casa de de todas formas...

-ENTONCES...PASARAS LA NOCHE EN MI DEPARTAMENTO..

-quee ?...pero

-QUEDA AQUI ALA BUELTA Y NO NOS MOJAREMOS...

-pe...pero ..

-..KeKeKe..NO ME DIGAS QUE TIENES MIEDO...KeKeKe

-n..no.o..nada de eso ..

-ENTONCES...EN MARCHA..

salimos muy rapido..ya que el proposito de hiruma es que no me mojara...pero hay que admitirlo si dama un poquito de miedo estar sola con este tio ...  
>pero, tengo que confiar mas en el ...creo..espero no arepentirme...y sigo diciendo que me da mala espina..todo esto,,,,<p>

*  
>*****HOTEL******<p>

-YA...LLEGAMOS..MALDITA MUJER..

-brrr..que frio..

-MH..?

-VEN VAMOS AL ACERNSOR..

-ah..si..

*  
>****ULTIMO PISO****<p>

*  
>al estar en el ultimo piso..admire el paisaje atraves de un gigante ventanal..elcual hiruma me iso una se a para que entrara al departamento, al entrar era muy espacioso , y la mayoria de las cosas eran negras, claro ya no me sorprendia demaciado...pero era demaciado espacio para una sola persona, y...balla..<br>el piso lleno de armas por todas partes y ...ese aroma a polvora con menta, era muy pronunciado en todo el departamento, claro, este era el aroma de hiruma claramente al entrar uno de daba cuenta de que hiruma vivia aqui...en un mueble se veia una foto en marcada que dejaba atras toda penumbra del departamento , era una foto de el con musashi y kurita, el siempre muy poco amigable de espaldas ,..pero esa censacion de amistad se podia ver muy vien en ella...  
>asi que hiruma no era tan mal chico despues de todo..con solo terla en marcada ...ya era echo de que le importaba la foto...pero de pronto siento una breve respiracion, que me dejo total mente, asustada volteando bruscamente...<p>

-QUE TANTO MIRAS...

..deja de asustarme asi...

-solo miraba esa foto...

-MH...?

-es que se nota que te interesa tus compa eros..XD

-DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO...AMI ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO EL GORDO Y EL MALDITO VIEJO...

-jaja..hay..hiruma cres que soy tonta?...y por que tienes una foto en tonses?..

-HA?...ESA FOTO NO ES DE TU MALDITA INCUMBENCIA ..

-ok... i ita..

-COMO ME DIJISTE? ...VUELVE ARREPETIRLO

- i... i...ta

-UIGGG...TE VAS AREPENTIR...UNA NI ITA PUEDE ASER ESTO ..

fue cuando hiruma me puso contra la pared con mis dos mu ecas tomadas con una mano...y...estaba tan cerca , con es mirada como si estuviera analizandome completamente , mis piernas se tornaba temblorosas...y no sabia si me sostendrian mucho tiempo...sentia su respiracion y su aroma a menta con polvora golpeandome la cara fuertemente...tratando de cambiar ese amviente le di una lluvia de preguntas...

-hi..hiruma que cree que estas asiendo?...

-jaja...no cres que la broma ..ya paso?  
>(mientras me siguia mirando)<p>

-hi..hh..hiruma..te estoy hablando?..

-hiruma

-NO QUE SOY UNA I ITA...MALDITA MUJER POR ASES QUE ME ENFADE TANTO...

-ERES UNA JODIDA, UNA JODIDA, UNA JODIDA...HER...  
>(mientras baja la mirada amis labios..tocando los con sus dedos)<p>

-hiruma sueltame ...

-KeKeKe...ESTABIEN..  
>(soltandome ...asi ...)<p>

-hiruma...me asustaste ..crei que...

-CREISTE QUE ...

-QUE ...QUERIA ASERTE ALGO?...KeKeKe..

-COMO SE TE OCURRE MALDITA MUJER..CREES QUE SOY ESE TIPO DE BASTARDO?..

-bueno no...pero, no agas mas eso hiruma ,por esta vez si que me asustaste

-AUNQUE SOY UN DEMONIO ...PODRIA AVERLO HECHO FACILMENTE..

-hiruma

-YA... ES UNA BROMA .KeKeKe

-bueno cambiando de tema...

-yo me quedo en el sillon verdad...por mi esta bien , se be comodo..

-NO...DUERMES EN MI CUARTO YO DUERMO EN MI SILLON...

-no hiruma...es tu cuarto...soy llegada no puedo dormir hay? ..

-POR QUE NO ?...YO VOY ADORMIR EN EL SILLON,,,TU ESTARAS SOLA..

-NO SEAS JODIDAMENTE ODIOSA Y DURME HAY ..

-hay?...estabien...

-(murmurando) i a...

-QUE DIJISTE ?...

-nada...?

-OLLE..ESPERA TIENES LA ROPA MOJADA..TE REFIARAS SI TE DUERMES ASI...DEJA TU ROPA EN UN SESTO PARA LABARLA Y SACA ALGO QUE TE SIRBA DEL CLOSET...

-ah..bien...creo?

era raro...de cualquier manera de que uno lo mirara era absolutamente raro...pero no debia tomar importancia de ello, ya que sabia que hiruma no era capas de aser algo contra mi boluntad...asi que camine asia el closet encontre unos short un poco grandes y y una camisilla aun mas grande...me saque la ropa mojada y me puse la seca , tomando la mojada y llebando la , al ba o y poniendo en marcha el lavado, me dirigia ala habitacion, cuando veo a hiruma trabajando en un portatil, muy pero muy concentrado, sabia que no tenia que interrumpir pero senti la nesecidad de hacerlo, y me diriji hacia el...susurrando le dije...

-que ases..?

-HA ...  
>(mirandome de arriba a bajo, soltando asi una risa diabolicamente atractiva)<p>

-KeKeKe...NADA...DE QUE PREOCUPARSE...

-ha..son jugadas, y formaciones de football americano...

-COMO SABES ESO...?

-es que el leido bastante sobre ello...

-MH...

-hay algo que te querido preguntar ase un rato...

-MH.. (cerrando el portatil)

-a donde estan los demas del equipo?...

-NO HAY NADIE MAS ...

-pero..por que...  
>(mientra el pelirubio merando el suelo con desolacion)<p>

-ES SIMPLE, QUIEN QUIERE UNIRSE A UNA BOLA DE PERDEDORES COMO NOSOTROS...

-no hables asi hiruma...no son una bola de esas que dices tu...tienes confiansa en ellos?

-...(lebantando una seja)

-entonces es suficiente como para poder ganar...y kurita es muy feliz con el equipo tal y como es , solo confia y tu equipo llegara solo asia ustedes...  
>ten confianza...solo eso...<p>

-estabien...?

-ME LO PROMETES?...

-que cosa?...

-ME PROMETES MALDITA MUJER QUE SI TENGO CONFIANZA LLEGARA MI EQUIPO?..

-si te lo prometo...

-YA_HA ..ENTONCES MA ANA HARE QUE ENTRENEN DURO HASTA QUE NO PUEDAN MAS ...KeKeKe

-hiruma no decia eso...

-jha...ok..

-mira que hora es ...es hora de dormir...

-NO..YO ME QUEDARE MAS TIEMPO...

-ok ...pero duerme...esta bien?..

-MH...

-no escucho ?...

-SEE..KeKeKe...

me propuse a dormir, entre en el cuarto de hiruma...era calido y oviamente olia a polvora, me recoste sobre la cama , y en cabezera se sentia facilmente el aroma de menta por todas parte...pero devia admitirlo me gustaba estar alli pero por la misma razon no podia dormir...quien podria dormir en la cama de alguien mas...mas, si es un chico que solo as conocido por un dia ...esto es raro , muy raro...

El reloj marcaba las 3:00 am en punto...todabia no podia dormir, haci que me propuse a levantarme para ir a la cocina por un baso le leche...  
>pero en el sillon , estaba hiruma sin polera y durmiendo muy incomodamente, asi que le dije...tratando que se fuera asu cama ya que yo, no podia dormir...<p>

-(susur)hirumaa,,,

-hiruma..ve a tu cama..aya estaras mejor..estas muy incomodo despues no podras ni levantarte...  
>(tomandolo del torso para levantarlo...aunque pesaba mucho..)<p>

-hiruma...estas pesadito...despierta...no eres una princecita para que te tome en brasosss..  
>(con voz dificultosa)<p>

*  
>***CASI EN LA CAMA***<p>

-hiruma despacio...o te caeras..  
>(mientra el pelirubio se acerca)<p>

-HUELES..BIEN..(susurro)

-ha ...  
>(soltando al rubio mientras este se aferra con fuersa..)<p>

callendo asi en una posicion un poco rara, yo abajo y el arriba mio , acurrucando se...y..maldito hiruma , que se levante, que se levante...  
>hiruma...<p>

-hi..hiruma?...puedes levantarte?..me estas asfigciando..

-ERES JODIDAMENTE COMODA...  
>(enrroscando se aun mas)<p>

-hiruma es en serio..me asfigcias...

-VALE...  
>(soltandome y quedandose dormido dos centimetros de mi cara..MUY CERCA )<p>

-ah?...

-hiruma?...

-alfin..se durmio...

fue asi como me di cuenta que este rubio tenia muy buena pinta...eraa...tenia que reconocerlo era bastante sexy...muy atractivo, con su muy buen formado pecho y torso muy bien esculpido y una cabellera muy suabe y brillante como si rayos de sol, iluminaran el cuarto...por lo que me proponia a salir rapidamente, para salir de mi propia admosfera que me consumia al verlo hay tan sexymente exsuelto,devil...por lo que me levante de la cama y sali,,,

me diriji nuevamente ala cocina ya que ahora si..nesecitaba urgentemente un baso de leche , por la exitante escena de ase unos minutos atras, HUELES BIEN esas palabras resumbaban en mi cabeza, como pelotas en un frasco , que no dejan de saltar y chocar con las paredes...  
>Que dandome haci dormida en el sillon...sin poder sin poder olvidar aquellas palabras...<p>

*****MA ANA 6:00PM*****

*  
>Me sentia un poco cansada ya que no avia dormido muy bien del todo...pero ala ves estaba un poco feliz por alguna razon...<br>escuchaba mi nombre...de alguna parte, no podia despertar, lo sentia mas y mas fuerte, ...pero que pasa?...veia..algo..era el..de nuevo, esa sombra que me trajo aqui...hablandome suavemente...

-y como lo estas pasando mi doncella?

-TU?...

-si..soy yo...

-y como estas, mi doncella?

-BIEN MUY BIEN...

-que bueno, quisieras volver?

-NO ..CLARO QUE NO...

-bueno...y?..estas bien con esa persona que te anelaba?..

-QUIEN?..

-ese...chico..

-HIRUMA?...EL?..

-si..ese chico su corazon te esperaba con muchas ancias...pero aun que el no lo sabia...

-HA...

-ve...te esta llamando...

-ESPERA ...QUIERO PREGUNTARTE..UNA COSA..

-que deseas saber doncella...

-FUISTE TU QUIE DEJO ESA MOCHILA CON ESAS COSAS?..

-si..claro que si...no es el, el unico que nesecitaba de ti, esos dos, tambien les falta algo, que tu solo tu se los puedes dar...

-YO..?..QUE COSAS?..

-no te lo puedo desir...eso tienes que saberlo por ti mismas mi doncella,,,

-HA..OTRA COSA...QUE ES ESO DE T..S?..

-jajaj...solo mira atu alrededor y lo sabras ...

-vete..que el no tiene mucha pasiencia...y se esta preocupando...

-adios..mi doncella..

-ADIOS...Y GRASIAS..

*****FIN DEL SUE O****

*  
>me senti aliviada de que todo esto era real y que me lo confirmaran...y que realmente hiruma existia..eso realmente me aliviaba..<br>sentia como alguien gritaba...muy fuerte.. MALDITA MUJER ...hiruma?...fue cuando desperte en seco,...

-OLLE MALDITA MUJER DESPIERTA ...QUE ESPERAS, KAIRI

-hiruma..?

-qu..que pasa..?

-COMO..QUE PASA? ..CASI ME DA UN PUTO INFARTO POR LO QUE NO DESPERTABAS...

-ESTOY ASE MEDIA HORA...GRITANDOTE..Y NO DESPERTABAS ..

-estabas preocupado?...

- DE QUE CARAJO HABLAS?..., SOLO TE ESTABA DESPERTANDO..

-hiruma ..

-QUE..

-me llamaste por mi nombre ..

-NO ES VERDAD

-si ..si lo escuche...no soy sorda..

-PUES POR LO VISTO SI...KeKeKe..

-hiruma

-YA VALE...ES TARDE TENEMOS QUE IR AL MALDITO INSTITUTO...

-si..es verdad ...mi ropa..

-YA ESTA LIMPIA...ESTA EN LA MESA...

-ah..grasias

-hiruma..debes limpiar este departamento debes en cuando...

-NA...ESTABIEN...

-no, no hiruma no esta bien, esta toda desordenada, y mugrienta..

-SI QUIERES ORDENALA TU...

-huiii... ..es are ...

-HM...

-VAMOS...TENEMOS QUE IRNOS...

-ah...espera no seas malo...

-KeKeKe...

Fue una agradable estancia hay...aun que con grandes sustos , mi corazon se acelera , cuando pienso en ello, hui ...hiruma, por que tienes que ser tan malo .  
>Llegamos muy pronto al instituto me despedi, de hiruma para poder haci derijirme al salon de mi clase...<p>

*****SALON DE CLASES******

*  
>-hojayo ...senaki-san<p>

-HOJAYO...KAIRI-SAN

-KAIRI...ES VERDAD QUE AYER ESTABAS CON HIRUMA?...

-si...por que?

-HA ...NO TE ISO NADA? ...

-no. por que... deveria hacerlo?...

-Y NO TE CHANTAJEO? ...

-no...

-HAY ...QUE MIEDO ...ES CHICO ES DE CUIDADO...

-para nada el es lo contrario...

-MH?...

-DE SEGURO TE OBLIGO A ESTAR CON EL...

-no, nada de eso , solo me invito un cafe...

-EN SERIO?...VALLA JAMAS PENSE , EN EL DIA QUE HIRUMA FUERA HACI...

-mh?...pues parece que el no es asi con todos...verdad?

-CLARO QUE NO ...EL SE LA PASA CHANTAJEANDO TODO EL MUNDO...Y DISPARANDOLE A QUIEN OSE MIRARLO ALOS OJOS ...HA ...QUE MIEDO...

-ah...

-PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON CON TIGO NO ES HACI...YA SE ...KAIRI

-que?...

-TU LE GUSTAS

-que ...no. no es eso , no puede ser eso , d,d,d,debe ser otra la razon?...

-MH...

Era imposible , que le gustase a hiruma...el no es de las personas que anda enamorandose, jaja...prodia ser que le caigo bien, si...eso de be ser ...  
>jaja...eso espero, hay no podia ser mas peor...<p>

*  
>*****RECREOALMUERSO/******

termino...las clases fueron agotadoramente, aburridas...espero que todo el dia no sea asi...que JODIDA ...se me olvido traer algo de comer...ha...y no tengo dinero, creo que , estare sin comer todo el dia...creo que dormire una siesta...

-AJAM ...

-ha?...

-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS ACIENDO?...

-durmiendo?...que ases tu aqui hiruma...

-quiero dormir...no dormi bien anoche...

-ESO ES POR QUE TE DIJE QUE DURMIERAS EN LA JODIDA CAMA Y NO ISISTE CASO...

-como quieres que aga eso...si la bella durmiente, se quedo dormida en ella ...

-MALDITA MUJER...LA CAMA ERA DE DOS PERSONAS...

-hiruma...como crees que podia dormir contigo hay?...

-DURMIENDO...O ME DIRAS QUE NO ESTABAS COMODA?...

.bueno, si , pero...de todas formas...

-O QUERIAS ESTAR MAS SERCA MALDITA PERVERTIDA?...  
>(acercadose)<p>

-percertida?...  
>(a escasos centimetros de el)<p>

-(susurrando)-ERES JODIDAMENTE PERVERTIDA...

.ah...

.hiruma...estas bien...?

-POR QUE NO HABRIA DE ESTARLO?...KeKeKeKe

-COMO LO DIJE AYER... HUELES BIEN ...MALDITA PERVERTIDA...  
>(susurrando en el oido)<p>

-hiruma...

no, esas palabras de nuevo, volviendome totalmente fuera de si, sintiendo la sangre hervir, dentro de mi cuerpo, mis mejillas tornadose rojas, mis piernas volviendose temblorosas, las cuales me acusaban de mi estado.  
>Sintiendo su respiracion mentalada ba ada en polvora, mirandome con esos ojos verdes penetrantes, invitandome a , decender al mis misimo infierno...<p>

depronto , se habre la puerta fuertemente, separandonos rapidamente, era SENAKI-SAN ,(me salvo la campana),ella nos miraba con asombro, y a la misma vez con miedo de pelirubio, ya que el la miraba con un odio, tremendo, por interrumpirlo mientras me ACOSABA...ui maldito hiruma no logro entenderlo...

-TKS...LO QUE ME FALTABA...UNA MALDITA MOCOSA

SENAKI::-lo-lo-losiento...por interrupir

-no senaki no interrumpes nada ...jaja...

-HEY...MALDITA MUJER EN LA PROXIMA HORA DE DESCANSO, TE VEO EN LAS CANSHAS DEL CLUB...EL MALDITO GORDO SEGURAMENTE TE QUERRA VER...  
>(mientras se aleja con un gran portaso)<p>

-si...hiruma

-KAIRI-SAN...QUE MIEDO, TE ISO ALGO

-claro que... no...( HUELES BIEN ...)

-KAIRI-SAN...TE SUSEDE ALGO?...

-no, na-nada, jaja...

-sentemonos, ya va enpesar la clase...

El mirando me asi... por que?...porque...de esa manera, no quiero saber...que yo a el...  
>le gusto...?<p>

*****to continue******

ESBRIBAN¡...OLOS DEJO COMO MALDITOS COLADORES...KeKeKe...

MALDITA MUJER¡...MI CAFE¡...

sirvetelo tu¡...hiruma¡

KeKeKe...


	3. Hueles bien

_***Bueno…de ante mano lo siento por lo de la escritura anterior la verdad era horrible…Lose, pero eso es porque soy dibujante no escritora pero tenía mucha imaginación y atine a escribirlo mejor…KeKeKeKe… bueno reitero mi disculpas y sigamos con la historia¡ YA_HA¡-**_

****HIRUMA****

-_**porque siempre tiene que hacerme enojar tanto es maldita extranjera**_¡-…mientras caminaba por el pasillo después de ser interrumpido por la amiga de ella…, -**¿**_**por qué siempre quedo como idiota tras estar al frente de ella?**__...-…__**me siento como un ¡!maldito idiota**__¡…-gritaba por el pasillo mientras pensaba en ello, -__**porque siento mi cabeza que ¿arde**__?, __**no logro entender el revolver de mi estómago…debe ser una alergia , eso debe ser , debo tenerle alergia a la maldita de ella…-**_mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa club de Deimons.

Al llegar, me recosté en una silla en un costado de la mesa de estrategia del equipo, sacando así mi portátil, tratando de sacarme esa absurda imagen de ella en mi cabeza…ya que en 30 minutos más, tendremos práctica y era seguro que estaría allí…

Pero me era imposible pensar en estrategias por unas palabras que me asieron tener un poco de nauseas al pensar en ellas...´´_HUELES BIEN_´´,- _**porque habré dicho semejante ¿estupidez?-…**_pensaba mientras me ponía el uniforme de los **Devil´s Bats**…

Unos minutos después, de haberme puesto el uniforme, se escuchan voces que se dirigían así aquí y una risa muy peculiar, claro estaba que era el maldito gordo, pero la otra voz, no logre reconocerla era una risa distinta, definitivamente no era el maldito viejo… _**-¿quién era?-…**_

Tras unos segundos de haberlo pensado, con un portazo y la maldita risa del gordo junto a esa risa que no logre reconocer se adentraba ala casa club…

Ciertamente era el maldito gordo y la esa maldita mujer…claro que hay estaba esa maldita alergia De nuevo…como detestaba esa sensación en mí, lo odiaba con toda mi conciencia.

-_**mierda…**_-…entra labios mordidos, para que no notaran mi angustia de ello y preferí salir de allí, sin decir nada…, pero me detiene el maldito gordo, sus estúpidas preguntas_…-¿estás bien hiruma? –__**que pregunta es esa ¿maldito gordo?, claro que estoy bien, deja de hacer preguntas absurdas y empieza a entrenar…-...**_mientras salía con calma, pero sentía una mirada insignificante pero ala ves irresistiblemente de molestosa, que obligado a mirar de donde provenía.

**¿Porque ella me mira así?...**no soportaba esa mirada de lastima y duda al mismo tiempo…tenía la necesidad de hablar pero, tenía miedo de no reaccionar bien, frente al maldito gordo, que me miraba con miedo y preocupación, solo decidí hablar ya que no apartaba la mirada, y me fui obligado a decir cualquier estupidez_**,-¿por qué me miras así?**_ –pregunte sin percatarme de la obvia respuesta…

-¿**porque tu estas así?...**me pregunto sin ningún miedo a mi respuesta_**…-¿cómo debería estar lo maldita mujer?-…**_mientras un silencio absoluto se encimaba en mí, de pronto el maldito gordo murmura -_mejor voy a entrenar_…-…

Mientras el serraba la puerta, dejándonos los dos solos, otra vez, con esa alergia recorriendo todo mi cuerpo**… ¿hiruma, que te pasa?, porque estas tan ¿extraño?...-…**maldita sea porque tiene que poner esa cara de preocupación, por esta estupidez, si tan solo se diera cuenta del estado en el que estoy…con esa semejante cara, a cualquiera le daría ganas de…que mierda¡…estoy pensando, debo cortar esta conversación antes de que me vuelva loco…

-_**no sé, de qué estás hablando maldita mujer, será mejor que me valla**_…-mientras que en ese instante se interpone en mi camino tapando la salida…-_**no te dejare salir hasta que me digas que te sucede…-**_…mirándola completamente, sin poder contenerme le dije…-_**de verdad quieres saber ¿ la razón de mi estado?...pues bien te lo diré…-**_mientras la ubicaba contra la pared, acercándome así a su oído…-_**tu…, eres la razón…-**_mientras me miraba aterrorisadamente sensual, por lo que le estaba pasando, dando me unas ganas de estrechar mis labios contra los suyos, lo cual ice sin ninguna duda, acercándome aún más hacia ella, presionándola aún más contra la pared, ella abrió mas su boca, lo cual me indico que correspondía a mi acción.

Mi cuerpo se llenaba de esa molestosa alergia la cual, que ya no le tomaba atención alguna por la intensidad de mis latidos por lo que estaba sucediendo, ella besaba tan tímidamente provocativa que mi cuerpo me pedía que, mis manos la tocaran me trataba de controlar, pero ella Asia que mi cordura valiera un bledo, que es esto que sentía nunca lo había sentido desde que nací, era diferente al amor materno u otro sentimiento alguno, este era simplemente diferente, esto era lo que siempre tuve miedo de sentir, porque perdería todo mi orgullo de demonio más temido.

Desde el día en que la mire y no pude chantajearla, porque simplemente no pude, no era como las demás, no era como otra chica del instituto, ella era diferente porque ella ¿no me temía?...ese era mi mayor pregunta, porque todos si pero ¿ella no? Y pensar que por esa pregunta termine así, revolcándome en mis sentimientos y abalanzándome contra ella como si fuera un maldito pervertido…

Y porque ella no salía corriendo como cualquiera ¿lo hubiera hecho?, desde que me inscribí en este maldito instituto fue así, ¿porque ella era diferente? Y ¿porque estoy así?, mientras una voz en mi cabeza me susurro terminando con el horrible laberinto dentro de ella…-_**porque te gusta**_…-

Fue así que mis manos, deducirán tomar camino por esa piel, la cual da entender muy bien que no era japonesa, por sus curvas bien estrechas y su cintura diminuta, proponiéndome a introducir mi lengua, en esa pequeña boca tan jugosamente sensual, recorriendo con mis manos, su insinuada curva trasera.

Me propuse, a deslizarme por su cuello, escuchando así su entrecortada respiración, produciéndole un leve mordisco, dando como resultado un leve gemido, que me puso al corriente de la dirección en que iba…asiéndome así un leve quite, mirándome…-**hiruma…tengo apenas 15 años…y no creo que sea el momento adecuado para llegar a ese punto…y…-**mientras le interrumpo entre susurros—_**lose…KeKeKe…crees en verdad que sería capaz de hacer algo contra tu voluntad o ¿sin tu permiso?...como te lo dije anteriormente maldita mujer, me crees un ¿maldito bastardo?..—**_Mientras me mira con gracia…-**no…claro que no**…-me dirigí Asia la puerta, mientras ella, se aferraba de mi uniforme dándome un delicado beso en mi mejilla, diciendo…-**tu igual me gustas**…-y con una gran sonrisa pronunciada le di a entender mi igualdad, y saliendo así de la caseta…dirigiéndome Asia el maldito gordo y el viejo…mirándome extrañados, dicen…-_valla hiruma, te ves mejor que nunca_…-mientras que el viejo insinuaba—**tevés más feliz este día ¿ hiruma?.**.—…

Mientras voltee de espaldas para insinuar -_**calla maldito viejo, digamos que me saque un maldito peso de encima…-…**_mientras percibí una burlona risa que el viejo le insinuaba al maldito gordo…que poco me importó –_**bueno dejen de cuchichiar como malditas viejas y espesamos a entrenar…si queremos ir al campeonato de navidad algún día, tenemos que ponernos en forma, YA_HA ¡BAMOS A TENER EL MEJOR EQUIPO,LOSE¡…-.**_

****TO CONTINUE****

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO, MAS QUE LAS ANTERIORES...

Y SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA...YA_HA¡


	4. la carta

***GRACIAS POR DODAS LOS COMENTARIOAS REALMENTE…HARIGATOO¡ GRACIAS REINTERADAMENTE…Y QUE SIGA LA HISYORIA… YA_HA¡ HAA...SE ME OLVIDABA SI DIGO EL POR QUE DEL HIRUXMAMO NO HABRIA RAZON DE LEERLO…XD**

**-KeKeKeKe…**

Después del día del incidente con Hiruma, que ¿cómo podría decirlo?… fue algo comprometedor…, pero ha pasado unas semanas, y no he ido a los entrenamientos y claro está que, no es por miedo, bueno…sé que no es eso, eso creo pero**…kyaaaa…SI ES VERDA ES POR MIEDO¡, NO SE QUE ASER Y SE ACERCA UN FESTIVAL DEL INSTITUTO¡…**y bueno…por lo que me comento Senaki-san, es que mi salón se comprometido a llevar a cabo algún drama para el festival, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que no es el único salón , sino también el de Hiruma, Senaki-san me dijo que lo más probable es que elijan una pareja de salón para una parte del festival…y…pues tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…**lose…**

Pero basta, de malos presagios, hay que concentrarse, lo primordial ya que era como enfrentarme a ese temible ser….-**HAA¡…NOSE QUE HACER¡?-…,** - -**tranquilízate kairi…-…pensemos en positivo¡…pueda que se allá golpeado la cabeza y se le allá olvidado¡…jajá…si eso debe ser…-…**mientras caminaba con un almohada en la cabeza por la habitación, **-…pero…y si se olvidó completamente de mi¡…-…non-no-no…jajá, ¿de qué estoy hablando?...eso es imposible…jajá..¿O no?...-¿qué voy a ser?...**

Bueno lo primero es que debo ir al instituto, son las 5:00 en punto, es un poquito temprano, pero estoy lista, debo ir**, -si eso are¡-**

******2 horas después*****

**-no puedo¡…-**mientras tirada en la cama, sollozando, como una estúpida, pensaba que Hiruma podría estar enojado, y como era de él era detestarlo, …

De pronto, suena el timbre de la puerta, me pareció extraño ya que eran las 7.00 de la madrugada y era demasiado temprano como para una visita…

Me aproxime lo más rápido para ver quién era, abriendo rápidamente, me di cuenta que no había nadie, pero, había algo en el suelo –**una ¿carta?...—**intrigada cerré rápidamente la puerta, para ver lo que estaba escrito en ella…

Abriéndola decía…

****CARTA****

_**HOLA… **_

_**SUPOGO QUE TE ACUERDAS DE MI, MI DONCELLA…PERO BUENO TE TENGO UNA LAMENTABLE NOTICIA…TU ESTANCIA ESTA POR APUNTO DE ACABARSE, SOLO PUEDO DECIRTE QUE AS ECHO UN GRAN TRABAJO, AUN TE QUEDAN MESES, PERO ES MEJOR QUE LO SEPAS…**_

_**SERA SIENDO HORA DE QUE VUELVAS, EL TIEMPO PASARA AMEDIDA DE QUE TU SOMBRA VALLA DISMINULLENDO….**_

_**BUENO…ESPERO QUE NOS BEAMOS PRONTO, HASTA LUEGO…**_

_**PD:**_

_**SE ME OLBIDABA, SIGUE ENSEÑANDOLE, A QUERER A LOS DEMAS, MIRA QUE NESECITARA DEMACIADA FUERZA PARA SUPERAR, LO QUE SE BIENE, POR QUE SI NO ES ASI, SUFRIRA DEMACIADO…Y SABES QUE ES UN POCO ORGULLOSO Y TE SERA TRABAJO DIFICIL DE SUPERAR, PERO SE QUE LA CUMPLIRAS…Y NO TE PREOCUPES DE SU CORAZON, QUE YO LE TENGO UNO PARA QUE LE AYUDE A SUPERARLO…**_

_**ATTE: .T...S...**_

En ese momento fue cuando mi mundo se vino abajo**,…-¿volver?…-**, mientras miraba mi sombra, que estaba detrás de mí, pero fue cuando un nombre choco bruscamente en mi ser…-**Hiruma…**-, en ese instante mi cuerpo se llenó de ardiente sangre que corría con furia e impulsada, Salí de la casa con tanta magnitud que ya no me importaba si me, cansara o desfallecía, por el esfuerzo sin parar de tomar ,un leve descanso, mis piernas temblaba, pero poco me importaba en ese momento, que de tal manera, que ya me encontraba frente a la casa club del instituto…

De pronto, ciento un leves toques en mi hombro, muy suavemente, era Musashi, quien me miraba con una intranquilidad por percatarse en el estado en el que me encontraba, con voz suave y disimulada, me dice, con casi susurros…-_KAIRI…¿TE SUCEDIO ALGO?...—_no pude más , con el dolor que sentía, que solo, empecé a llorar sin parar, Musashi realmente preocupado me abraso y me llevo dentro de la caseta, donde hay me ofreció un té verde, para relajarme…

Unos minutos después, de calmarme y dejar de llorar, tenía que desahogarme de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo, pero, no sabía si me creería o no, o si me trataría de loca, pero, de todas forma tenía que hacerlo o no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar todo esto sola…

****1 HORA MAS TARDE_***(después de haberle contado, toda la historia…)_

Y con miedo a su reacción, cerre mis ojos, con fuerza, temiendo el comentario que saldría, pero, fue cuando unas dulce y reconfortarble voz salió…-_NO TE PREOCUPES, TODO SALDRA BIEN, SE QUE DE ALGUNA MANERA EL ENTENDERA, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS, NO DEBES PERDER LA CORDURA, DEBES SEGUIR VIVIENDO LO QUE QUEDA POR DELANTE AL MAXIMO, RECUERDA QUE TIENES TODO MI APOLLO…-…_

Mirando con asombro, y cariño solo decidí darle una grata sonrisa, y decirle…-**no le digas, nada de esto…por favor…-**, él me sonrió aún más ya que sabía la respuesta_…-NO ME PIDAS, QUE LE MIENTA CON UNA COSA SI, PERO, SI TE RECONFORTA, TRATARE DE DECIRLE LO MAS PASIBLE PARA QUE NO SE HISTERE, CON TODO ESTO…¿DE ACUERDO?...—_mirándolo de reojo, y asintiendo con la cabeza, y susurrando…-**lose…musashi…sabría que dirías eso…-**

Tocándome la cabeza y acariciándola, tan delicadamente, que me servía demasiado al no saber qué hacer cuando él se enterara…

Solo di media vuelta y lo mire diciendo…-**Musashi…gracias eso me faltaba…ahora podre mirarlo a los ojos…sin llorar, pero, aun no sé, si podre aguantar tanto tiempo, pero, de todas maneras gracias..—**abriendo la puerta de la caseta, saliendo así, unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta le escucho decir…-_DE NADA…Y NO TE PREOCUPES, DE TODAS MANERAS…SE QUE EL PODRA SEGUIR ADELANTE, NO TE PREOCUPES…TODO SALDRA BIEN_…-mirándolo con aun lágrimas en mis mejillas…-**eso…espero, Musashi, de verdad eso espero**…-cerrando así la puerta suavemente…

*****EN LA HORA DE COMER/ALMUHERSO*****(como quieran decirle)…

Estaba tan cansada, que en ningún momento preste atención de lo que hablaba la maestra…solo miraba Asia un rincón, sin ningún rumbo realmente en que enfocarme, pero aun así mis ojos estaban hinchados y llano tenía el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, eso era de notarse a kilómetros de vista, Senaki.-san, quien estaba sentada al lado mío, -_kairi-san…quieres que te traiga ¿algo de comer?..__.—_**no gracias…Senaki-san…-**mientras tenia, la cabeza contra la mesa, casi ni con esfuerzo hablar…-**voy a dormir un rato…pero de todas maneras gracias…-**ella mirando me con tristeza dice entre labios cerrados…-_claro…kairi-san_-…mientras se alejaba sutilmente, al sentir como la puerta se cerraba, sentí como una pequeña lagrima recorría mi mejilla, todavía no superaba por completo lo que había sucedido, serrando mis ojos hinchados, quedándome totalmente dormida por el cansancio que tenía en mi cuerpo y obviamente en mi corazón…

Ignorando, que alguien había entrado, ya que se había oído cerrojo de la puerta…concluí rápidamente que era Senaki-san quien había entrado y no tome atención de ello, y solo dormí…

****30 MINUTOS MAS TARDE****

Sentía como alguien me miraba y por lo que no pude seguir dormitando, abriendo mis ojos totalmente hinchados, ice una revisión rápida a lo que podía ver, pero, no había nadie…al levantar mi cabeza ligeramente, sentí una voz ronca que decía, muy peculiarmente_**…-al fin despiertas maldita fugitiva¡…-**_mirando con un asombro de pelos, girando así bruscamente mi mirada al suelo, tratando de no llorar de nuevo, de pronto siento unos pasos acercándose, que me daban ganas de llorar y no frenar nunca, mas , más y más cerca, no me contuve y me puse de pie en seco, dando la impresión de que estaría a punto de echar a correr con tanta brutalidad que no me importaba que estuviera la puerta cerrada, pasaría igual sobre ella…

Antes de que diera el primer paso para, huir de él, el me detuvo volteándome y asombrado por el estado de mis ojos, vi como una mirada de enojo cubría toda su cara, con gran oscuridad, dijo… -_**quien fue el maldito que te hizo llorar¡…de esa maldita manera para estuvieras así¡**_-…_**dímelo¡ para que valla a llenarle la cabeza de plomo¡…dímelo¡-…**_mientras corría una lagrima de mi mejilla, a ya no poder más**,** le grite…**-CALLATE¡…-** y lo empuje, para así terminar corriendo y desaparecer contra la multitud…

Mientras corría con fuerza, choque con alguien, que resulto ser Musashi, importándome poco, solo lo mire de reojo, para que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, y desapareciendo así del pasillo….

******MUSASHI******

Corriendo hasta llegar , al salón de kairi-san…vi como todo estaba revuelto y en una esquina golpeando la pared se encontraba Hiruma…gritando mientras se rompía los nudillos, por el choque entre los huesos y el concreto_**…-MIERDA¡…MIERDA¡…MIERDA¡…ESPERA QUE ENCUENTRE A ESE MALDITO , LO VOY ASER ARDER EN EL INFIERNO POR TODA SU MISERABLE VIDA¡..—**_Sujetándolo contra la pared, fuertemente le grite…-_NO PODRAS ASER ESO UN QUE QUIERAS¡-.. _**-¿POR QUE?¡…ACASO TU ME LO INPEDIRAS¡**-_NO PODRAS POR A QUIEN BUSCAS ERES TU, HIRUMA…¡-_mientras le soltaba las manos , las cuales le avía a sujetado para así no se moviera_…_mientras él me miraba con asombro entre ojos…

-_SI...HIRUMA EL CULPABLE DE QUE ELLA LLORE DE ESA MAGNITUD ERES TU…¿AHORA COMPRENDES…HIRUMA?...—_mientras que con un tic en su ojo me dice_**…-¿YO?...POR QUE YO….DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO MALDITO VIEJO¡?**_ -_HIRUMA, SIENTATE…-_mientras le acercaba una silla…y le explicaba la historia exactamente como ella me la conto…

****1 HORA DESPUES***

_-¿EN TIENDES HIRUMA POR QUE…ESTA COMO ESTA, KAIRI?..._—mientras el mira el suelo, con una perturbación, y una asombro de mares, tan así que se , que no prestaba atención de lo que hablaba después de contarle la historia y poniéndose una mano sobre los ojos, con disgusto y desolación, se puso de pie, y sin ganas murmuro, -_**voy, a la caseta…-**_, solo lo mire y dije, con ojos casi serrados,…-_SOLO, TE PEDIRE ALGO HIRUMA…NO LE DIGAS NADA, NI LE RECLAMES NADA…DEJALA EN PAZ POR HOY…SOLO ESO TE PIDO…-_cuando llegó asía la puerta y antes de que saliera, pronuncio, con una voz roncamente triste…-_**lose…-**_…

Solo eso…era de esperarse de él, de cualquier persona, ya que él era una, aunque le trataran de demonio y que era inmortal, él era una simple persona común y corriente, de alguna u otra forma, tendría que pasar por algún motivo, lo que significaba enamorarse de alguien y el sufrimiento que provocaría ello…

La gran pregunta era…¿podrá superar, esto…?, hay que admitirlo, él era Hiruma, EL CHICO MAS DESAFORTUNADO DEL PLANETA…

****TO CONTINUE***

bueno...espero que les hayan gustado, y por fa comenten, todo , tanto negativa como positivas...

-MALDITA FUJITIVA¡...DONDE ESTAS¡?-

haa...bueno los dejo tengo que esconderme...asta la proxima¡...shhhh...por fa...


	5. Just A Dream

**BUENO…AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO 5…QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN¡…SIGAMOS…YA_HA¡**

****HIRUMA****

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo, rumbo ala casa club después del sermón del maldito viejo.

No podía pensar en nada, mis malditos pensamientos se fueron de mi cabeza y solo tenia una pregunta dentro_**..." ¿adiós? "…**_ iba golpeando todo a mi paso, ya que no podía, no lograba, no captaba la razón de un adiós…tan repentino, mas en esa persona…mierda…por que tenia que ser así , quería salir corriendo ir tras ella, que me diera una explicación, pero, sabia que no lograría respuesta en este maldito momento…

Mi aura maligna se desprendía de mi con gran furia, y las demás personas lograban captarla dejando me, espacio de sobra, para seguir caminando sin ningún obstáculo den frente… mientras tanto, mi mirada no tenia objetivo, solo miraba el piso en el cual avanzaba.

Me encontraba llegando ala casa club, me detuve mirando el campo de juego…vi como el maldito gordo empujaba el equipo de entrenamientos con lagrimas en la rostro, por lo visto el sabia lo que pasaba, ya que era uno de los que mas cariño le avía tomado a esa maldita mujer…por lo que me detuve a ser preguntas de las cuales, ya tenían respuestas…

Me adentré ala casa club la cual, estaba más desolada que nunca, mas de lo habitual…era una extraña sensación que me daban nauseas e irritación.

Me senté, en el maldito sofá del equipo, usando el portátil para despejar mi mente, pero la verdad no, funciono…trate de escribir en el pero, no logre juntar ninguna palabra, sentía que me pesaba algo en mi pecho que, nunca lo avía sentido, era doloroso…muy doloroso…sentía un nudo en mi garganta, y mi vista se nublaba…con dificultad pronuncie—_**mierda…**_- , puse una de mis mano en mi rostro, note que algo húmedo brotaba entre mis dedos…-_**¿lagrimas?...—**_eso era imposible…nunca en maldita vida he, llorado…esa palabra era muy desconocida en mi vocabulario. Trate de secar rápidamente esa cosa…pero a medida que las secaba salían con mayor abundancia…

_**-¿que mierda…me esta pasando?…-**_mientras, me aferraba de mi camisa, por el ardor de mi pecho…sabia que las malditas despedidas, eran malas, pero esto…por los mil demonios…no quería despedirme, no quería un adiós, no quería que se fuera, la primera chica que nunca le importo lo demonio que fuera, ni que la chantajeara ni nada, solo estuvo al lado, sin que se lo pidiera ni que tanta veces yo la corriera…ella…era quien avía convertido al demonio mas temido de Tokio…en un simple hombre, con malditas alergias y pensando pendejadas cuando estaba presente…

Aun así, no sabia por que razón mi maldito cuerpo se comportaba, de esa manera, tan…asquerosa…me daban nauseas por cada segundo, y por cada segundo, era mas doloroso.

De pronto sentí una voz que me izo, tensarme de tal manera que, no me moví ni en lo mas mínimo, ya que la voz era del maldito viejo y no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado…tan…patético…-**HIRUMA, NO NECESITAS ASERTE DEMACIADAS PREGUNTAS LO QUE SIENTE AHORA ES LLAMADO´´TRISTEZA´´…Y ESO SOLO SE QUITA CON LLORAR**…-tratando de desviar, inútilmente la conversación, con casi sin poder mantener la voz firme respondí…-_**de ¿Qué hablas?...maldito viejo…-llorar ¿yo?...no hables pendejadas…-**_mientras, miraba el murallón donde se encontraban los casilleros…-**HIRUMA…¿POR QUE LO NIEGAS?...ESO NO TE ARA BIEN….ES MAS, SERA MAS DOLOROSO…-**-ya no podía divisar…nada, todo era borroso…ya no podía ni si quiera, mantener la voz, aun así, pronuncie_**…-lose…lose…pero aun no puedo…mierda¡…por que tiene que ser así…viejo…¿porqué es tan doloroso y escalofriante?...**_mirando, el interior de mis parpados, húmedos y oscuros**…-DOLOROSO…ES POR QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO…Y LO DE LOS ESCALOFRIOS, ES POR QUE TIENES MIEDO DE PERDERLA…HIRUMA…-**mientras me pare, con dirección a salir de la casa club, ya no quería seguir hablando…-**HIRUMA…¿ADONDE VAS?...-**_**me voy a casa…nos vemos maldito viejo…-**_**ADIOS…HIRUMA…Y NO AGAS ESTUPIDESES….-**_**que…¿te crees mi padre?-**_mientras le di una falsa, de mis sonrisas diabólicas…

*****DESPUES, DE CLASES…*****()

Me encontraba saliendo del desquiciado instituto…con dirección a mi departamento, esta tarde, era muy extraña, muy malditamente extraña…sentía que todo era mentira, que no tenia razón o cabeza de nada ni siquiera para los entrenamientos…

Ya se Asia de noche, y era claro que iría a llover, ya que habían nubarrones enormes y escalofriantes…y para mal de colmos, me encontraba en un lugar de repugnantes enamorados por todos lados…si estuviera en mi estado normal, estaría burlándome de todos ellos…pero, me siento, como un maldito idiota, que ¿Por qué idiota?...por que pienso que esos maldito estuvieran burlándose de mi…mas pendejadas no podría pensar…definitivamente hoy no era mi día…

De pronto, se puso a llover…genial…lo que me faltaba, llegar al departamento malditamente mojado, como perro abandonado, me faltaba poco para llegar, pero me detuve en la cafetería…ya que Asia frio y me así falta un café bien cargado…

Y allí estaba…ella sentada tomándose un café…demonios empezaba con esa repúgnate alergia y eso que ni siquiera le hablaba y estaba a unos 5 metros de ella…y para males, completamente mojada, dejando al descubierto esas curvas, que dejaban en claro que no era japonesa…en camisa, pantaletas cortas al estilo short, con botas y una negra blusa corta debajo…tan primitivamente sexy…que mi cabeza se colapsaba con pendejadas, como un maldito pervertido…aun así no podía dejarme llevar tan fácilmente tenia que hablarle, así que me acerque con cuidado para que no se diera cuenta…al acercarme pude percatarme de sus parpados casi morados era claro que había llorado bastante tiempo…por lo que me puse un poco nervioso, pero controlable…-_**Así que estabas aquí…maldita fugitiva…-**_ella con asombro e indiferente respondió**…-ola…hiruma…-**mientras no dejaba de mirar la tasa de café…-_**solo ¿ola…?, que acaso ¿no vas a decir nada?-**_**que quieres que diga….-**como podía decir eso…como podía a serse la indiferente de esa manera…después de saber…que se iría sin decir nada…-_**como dices eso maldita sea…yo como un estúpido, tratando de encontrarte para saber que pasaba en realidad….dejando de lado mi orgullo tratando de ser suave y tu dices esa mierda…-**_empezaba a irritarme esta situación, pero debía controlarme…por lo mil demonios, estaba enfadado…pero ella levanto su mirada un poco disimulada del asombro por lo que le avía dicho…-**hiruma lo siento…pero en realidad no sé que decirte… perdona por preocuparte, no sabia que le tomaras tanta importancia a ello…hiruma…lo siento de verdad…-**mierda…de nuevo esa alergia, por que tenia que decir semejante estupidez…como no preocuparme…después de lo que paso en la casa club, después de demostrarle de que…bueno…eso…por que realmente se lo demostré, no se lo dije…¿será malo eso?...no…no lo creo, por lo que respondí_**…-y crees que me conformare con una malditas disculpas…o es que acaso se te olvido, lo que paso en la casa club la otra vez…-**_mientras se sonrojaba…respondió entre tartamudeos**…-hi…hiruma¡…no, no digas estupideces, q, q, quieres¡…-**_**si digo estupideces, como serán las que pienso…kekekeke…-**_**HIRUMA¡…-**mientras mire la ventana i note que se Asia mas fuerte la lluvia debíamos irnos o nos quedaríamos, asta mañana…-_**tenemos que irnos**_**…-¿adonde?...-**mientras la mire, y parece que capto inmediatamente lo que quería decirle…-**no…a tu departamento , no**_**…-¿porque no?...o es acaso que tienes miedo…kekekeke…**_**-hiruma, es como preguntar a un ratón, acorralado por un gato, si tiene miedo…-**le puse el chaleco en su cabeza, y nos dirigimos al departamento en medio de lo que parecía un torrencial…

*****LLEGANDO AL HOTEL*****

**tercera persona***

Mientras, en la lluvia, la pareja corría para llegar así al hotel, el pelirrubio empapado por estar bajo la lluvia, por a verse quitado el chaleco del cual lo uso como paraguas para la ojicafe…en todo el trayecto así el departamento…no hubo ni un solo comentario de ninguno, solo asta que llegaron al departamento del joven demonio…al entrar el joven ojiverde se acercó así la chica diciendo…-_**oye en la lavandería hay un canasto, hay ropa limpia saca lo que te quede bueno y lavas la ropa mojada…-**_**si…-**respondió la chica…mientras el joven se dirigió a su habitación, devuelta la chica estaba sentada en el sillón , con un camisón y unos short que le quedaban un poco largos, el chico la quedo mirando atónito, por el descuido de ella al no fijarse de que el camisón era muy trasparente y se dejaba ver el brasier muy fácilmente, viéndose así muy sensual, la chica al darse cuenta dela presencia escalofriante del demonio, lo miro unos segundos después de sonrojarse de tal manera que desvió la mirada…mientras el rubio se acercó, sentándose al lado de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo, sin desviar la mira dijo…-_**maldita mujer ¿porqué me ignoras?...-**_mientras la chica casi en tiritos respondió**…de que hablas nadie te esta ignorando**…-_**por que no me miras…o es que te sientes igual que un ratón…kekeke…-**_**de que hablas…hiruma**.—mientras el rubio con una de sus sonrisas diabólicas respondió…-_**tu dijiste que el ratón al ser acorralado …**_-de pronto en el demonio sin dejar de mirarla se acercaba como el gato asía el ratón…dejándola nuevamente sonrojada y respirando entrecortado….mientras el rubio seguía hablando…-_**tenia miedo del el gato….ahora…pregunta…¿Por qué el ratón tiene miedo?**_...-el rubio acercándose aun mas ala ojicafe casi rosandose las narices…ella respondió con dificultad…-**ppor lo grande que es**…-el rubio soltando una de sus risas, respondió..-_**incorrecto…miedo, al ser devorado por el gato**_…-al terminar esa frase, el demonio se encontraba encima de la ojicafe…mirándola fijamente, como tal gato a su presa…la chica sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, el rubio la beso muy suavemente…y ella no duro mucho con la lucha de separarse de él, respondiéndole casi inmediatamente, sin poder a ser nada solo aferrándose ala cabellera del joven demonio, el cual una de sus manos se aventuraba por debajo del camisón, rosando así con la punta de esos largos dedos la columna de la chica así asiéndola estremecerse de tal manera levantando su pecho por la sensación…los besos del rubio ya no eran suave de eso ya no era ni la mitad, eran mas salvajemente primitivos, al igual que la ojicafe ella no se quedaba atrás, sus besos eran sensuales y con un toque de pequeños gemidos por cada separación de sus bocas…estaban definitivamente poseídos, ninguno cedía al otro, los dos se devoraban sin pausa alguna…el ojiverde deslizo su lengua, por el espacio fríamente descuidado de la chica, asiéndose así mas intensos, ella tratando de seguirlo le quito la camiseta negra que llevaba, así sin darse cuenta que el ya había dado un paso antes que ella, él ya le había quitado el camisón que llevaba…ella al darse cuenta, se tapo inmediatamente…el rubio al percatarse de ello se deslizo así su oído y pronuncio con casi gemidos profundo y roncos…-_**me gustas, y como te dije sabes que no me conformare con una disculpa…-**_ella al escuchar eso, sabia que él estaba siendo sincero, y dando su permiso, el continuo desabrochando el brasier, masajeando uno de sus senos con dureza, el cual daban como resultado unos gemidos que el tanto deseaba, pero, el buscaba mas que un simple gemido…moviendo su cabeza con delicadeza dado con un camino de besos recorriendo su pecho hasta el ombligo, antes de seguir avanzando el demonio miro ala chica la cual esta totalmente roja por la situación, y el con una picara sonrisa, desvió la mirada asía la prenda intima que tanto le estorbaba…pero, no se la quito inmediatamente, quería a serla sufrir por unos segundo, que le suplicara que fuera suya, sacando así su lengua y deslizándola por den sima de la prenda, ella con una de sus manos tapándose la boca y la otra aferrándose a la rubia cabellera del joven demonio…el mientras con su talentosa maestría sacando la prenda, sin que ella se diera cuenta, introduciendo su lengua en el pequeño ducto carnoso que tanto deseaba el…ella dejando escapar un gemido casi en gritos, por la sensación repentina…ella se aferraba con fuerza ala mechera del ojiverde, el cual no se detenía ni por nada con su talentosa lengua, ella ya no podía mas y agarro con fuerza la cara del joven demonio dándole un beso…el la miraba fijamente, y ella entendiendo la situación asintió con la cabeza y en casi en susurros…-**tu también me gustas hiruma youichi…-**y el soltando una sonrisa no malvada, es mas era la primera vez que ella lo veía con semejante expresión, el aprovechando el descuido de ella la penetro de golpe…soltando un grito que el hotel entero sabia lo que pasaba, el joven demonio sé que inmóvil por unos minutos…ya que sabia por el dolor que estaba sintiendo la ojicafe, solo la miraba acariciando su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, dándole un beso uno de los mas tiernos de la noche…el joven rubio empezó su movimiento del va y ben, muy despacio y pero se fue tornado mas rápidos y fuertes choques alas vez…el rubio emitía gemidos los cuales daban de entender lo bien que él se sentía, ella al igual que el rubio se desprendía con gemidos con el nombre de a que chico demonio, el por su lado pronuncio con gemidos…-_**ka…iri….-**_ella con los ojos como platos dijo…-**hiruma…dijiste mi nombre**…-el desviando lo que dijo la joven respondió entre cortados gemidos…-_**de...que…hablas…-**_ella no dándole importancia delo que respondió lo abraso, cayendo el agotado sobre sus pechos, quedándose entre sabanas…los dos mirando la luna majestuosa que los observaba por la ventana…ella la miro diciéndose ella misma en sus pensamientos**(…tu luna que eres la misma donde sea fuiste presente …)**…mientras el miraba la luna con tristeza cerro los ojos pronunciando despacio—_**no…es un maldito sueño….es….real**_-

con una pequeña lagrima recorrer su mejilla…abrasando con fuerza ala peli café, quedándose así dormido…

*****TO CONTINUE*****

Espero que le haya gustado…i perdón por la demora…estuve muy ocupada con otra cosas pero…espero que les haya gustado….bye bye

Nos leemos pala próxima….


End file.
